The present invention relates to hand tools, particularly wrenches and most particularly adjustable, open end type wrenches.
Adjustable, open end type wrenches have existed for many years. The American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) has even developed standards for this common wrench. The advantages of an adjustable wrench are obvious. An adjustable wrench can vary the spacing between the jaws so that the one tool may interact with and turn a variety of different size fasteners. The disadvantages of an adjustable wrench are not immediately obvious. A major disadvantage of the typical, prior art adjustable wrench is its relatively wide structured head and jaws. The wide wrench head and wide jaws prohibit engagement and access with fasteners in limited access environments. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a better adjustable, open end wrench, structured differently than the prior art adjustable wrenches, to improve engagement and access with fasteners located in limited access environments.
An adjustable, open end wrench is described which has a wrench head for turning a variety of different size fasteners. The wrench head comprises two jaws each having an engaging surface for engaging with the fasteners. One jaw is generally fixed and connected to a gripping portion formed as a wrench lever and the other jaw is movable relative to the fixed jaw. The wrench head comprises an adjustable means by which the jaws may be spaced apart including a maximum spacing dimension between the jaws. The wrench head further comprises an imaginary centerline intersecting both of the jaws substantially perpendicular to the engaging surfaces of the jaws, as viewed from a side view thereof. And further wherein, each jaw has a width dimension measured at the centerline, and the width dimension of both jaws combined is relative to the maximum spacing dimension between the jaws. The width dimension of both jaws combined is generally equal to or less than 85% of the maximum spacing dimension between the jaws, and, the width dimension of both jaws combined is generally equal to or greater than 50% of the maximum spacing dimension between the jaws, so as to enhance the engagement and accessibility of the wrench to the fasteners.
As defined earlier herein, a major disadvantage of the prior art adjustable wrench is its relatively wide structured head and jaws. The wide wrench head and wide jaws prohibit engagement and access with fasteners located in limited access environments. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a better adjustable wrench which is structured differently than the prior art adjustable wrenches, to improve engagement and access with fasteners located in limited access environments.
Accordingly, it is an important objective of the present invention described above to achieve an improved adjustable wrench which can engage with and access fasteners located in limited access environments.
It is another objective of the present invention that it be durable and strong enough to exceed the standards developed by the American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME).
It is another objective of the present invention that it be commercially viable, simple in design, and cost efficient to manufacture.